Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for migrating data from an unprotected small computer system interface logical unit number (SCSI LUN) to a protected SCSI LUN and migrating data from a protected SCSI LUN to an unprotected SCSI LUN utilizing a peer-to-peer remote copy (PPRC) application.
Description of the Related Art
The T10 small computer system interface (SCSI) standard defines a DIF information model where a SCSI block device may be formatted with a data integrity field (DIF) associated with each logical block. The DIF provides end-to-end protection and verification of the integrity of the data from the time that the SCSI host initially writes the data.
A block device that is formatted without DIF information is referred to as including type 0 protection. A block device formatted with DIF information is referred to as including type 1 protection and includes a block cyclic redundancy check (CRC), a reference tag (LBA), and an application-defined application tag.
As support for T10 DIF emerges, it is desirable to migrate data from existing volumes that have type 0 protection (i.e., do not include type 1 protection) to volumes that are formatted with type 1 protection. Current systems and methods for performing this type of data migration typically utilize a SCSI host to perform the data migration. Specifically, the SCSI host reads all of the blocks of data from the unprotected volume, formats the blocks of data with DIF information, and then writes the blocks of data along with the DIF information to the new volume. In other words, the SCSI host is responsible for performing each of the tasks related to migrating data between volumes.